


Are You Ready?

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this exists in a world where Maggie and Alex are finally dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: After a several weeks of dating Maggie, Alex decides that she's ready to take the next step in their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Alex/Maggie tag was woefully lacking in smut so I decided to contribute this little piece. This is honestly just shameless smut because why the fuck not? Someone's gotta write it!
> 
> By the way, I also have this small headcanon that when they're dating, Maggie calls Alex "Danvers" during funny, light-hearted moments and "Alex" when she's being a little more serious or sincere/genuine about something. This is just my reasoning for why Maggie goes back and forth between calling Alex by her first and last name at different times in this fic. This will probably apply to just about anything else I may ever write about these two as well.

The front door to Maggie’s apartment was slammed shut as she was pushed back into it, her lips fused to Maggie’s. She could feel her skin burning through her layers of clothes everywhere Maggie touched her. The moan that started in the back of her throat was quickly muffled as the detective’s tongue forced its way into her mouth and slowly stroked over hers. Alex met it with enthusiasm and cupped the back of Maggie’s head to give her more leverage.

This certainly wasn’t the first time the two of them had found themselves in this exact position—they _were_ dating after all—but there was definitely something very different about this night. All of their previous make out sessions—against the door, on the couch, in the kitchen, on the bed—Alex had been hesitant to go any further, unsure if she was ready or not.

It’s not like Alex was a virgin—far from it. She’d had sex multiple times with a few different guys in her past yet none of those encounters had ever brought her any pleasure or satisfaction. She’d always been left with a feeling of disappointment and emptiness—like something was missing.

But with Maggie…everything was just so different. She never pressured Alex to sleep with her and was always so patient and understanding. Whenever Alex took a step back and said they needed to slow down, she would always back off without question and tug the taller woman next to her so that she could simply wrap her arms around her and cuddle. (That was the one thing Alex had been the most surprised at to discover about her girlfriend when they’d first begun to date: badass NCPD detective Maggie Sawyer was a _huge_ cuddle monster.)

Tonight, though…tonight Alex was ready to take their relationship to the next level. She was ready to show Maggie just how much she trusted her and loved her.

Feeling the hands pawing at her jacket, Alex tore it off and immediately went for Maggie’s jacket…only to find it already shucked off and laying in a heap on the floor. When her girlfriend had done that, well, she didn’t exactly know the answer.

Grabbing a fistful of long, dark hair, Alex gently yanked her head back and wreaked havoc upon Maggie’s neck. Her teeth sank into delicate skin, earning her a shaky gasp, while she sucked and licked a reddened mark just under her jaw. Kissing her way down to the juncture at her neck, she nudged the fabric of the shirt aside and nipped with just the right amount of pressure, knowing full well that that particular area was incredibly sensitive to Maggie.

Maggie pressed her body closer and pushed her hands up and under the back of Alex’s shirt. Blunt nails created pale red lines as they dragged down her back and Alex couldn’t fight off the shiver of pleasure that shook her body.

Kissing her way up to Maggie’s ear, she took her earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it before whispering, “Take me to your bedroom.”

Instantly, Maggie froze and pulled back, searching Alex’s eyes for any sign of uncertainty. There was none to be found. “You sure?”

Alex didn’t think she had ever been more confident and sure about anything else in her life. At her nod of affirmation, Maggie grabbed her hand and pulled her along to her bedroom. When they reached her room, they stood facing each other, their eyes locked in a heated gaze. Alex’s hands went to the hem of her shirt in order to take it off, but she was stopped as Maggie said, “Wait.”

Alex immediately froze, confused as to why her girlfriend would be putting a halt to things just then.

Maggie took a step forward, crowding into her space. Her own hands went to the bottom of the shirt and she looked up at Alex a tiny smile on her face. “That’s my job.” And with that she lifted the shirt up and off, letting it drop carelessly to the floor. Before she knew it, Alex had done the same to her, leaving them both staring at each other in just their bras.

Alex’s hand rested upon Maggie’s side, gently trailing over her ribcage as she admired all the smooth skin beneath her fingertips. She felt herself being pulled forward as Maggie walked backwards to sit on the edge of the bed. Taking the initiative, she then knelt on the bed with a leg on each side of Maggie’s hips, effectively straddling the shorter woman’s lap.

Reconnecting their lips in a heated kiss, Alex didn’t even realize it when Maggie’s hands had migrated from her waist to the middle of her back where the clasp of her bra laid. With just a couple flicks and twists of her fingers, Maggie had swiftly undone the clasp before pulling down the straps and discarding the piece of clothing.

Alex had only ever been topless before a handful of people in her life and she’d been uncomfortable each time. With the way Maggie was looking at her, though—as if she was the most beautiful thing on Earth—Alex could only feel arousal shooting through her veins. There was absolutely no trace of discomfort anywhere.

Maggie leaned forward and placed her lips on Alex’s collarbone only to begin leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down to her chest. When she reached one breast, she took the nipple in her mouth and sucked.

Alex had never been one to be loud in bed or even really make any noise at all. But Maggie was just doing things to her that lit her body on fire in the most pleasurable of ways. Tossing her head back, a groan forced its way out of her mouth and her hands flew up to hold her girlfriend’s head in place so that the tongue laving over her nipple never stopped. She felt a hand grab her ass while the other went to her unattended breast, both squeezing and kneading the flesh there.

When Maggie finally switched breasts and moved her mouth over to her neglected one, Alex could have sobbed with relief. Instead, she managed to focus some part of her mind onto ridding Maggie of her own bra, eager to feel the other woman’s skin on hers. It took a bit of fumbling—mostly due to Maggie nipping at her everywhere—but she eventually succeeded in undoing the bra and tearing it off.

Her hands cupped the detective’s breasts with confidence, trying to mimic what she’d felt Maggie to do her. When her thumbs brushed over her hardened peaks and Maggie pulled back to moan, Alex knew she’d done something right. Just as she was about to duck down suck another mark onto Maggie’s neck, Maggie had lifted her into her arms, spun around and laid Alex on her back on the bed. She gestured for her to shift so that her head was laying on the pillows before climbing on top of her, her fingers already undoing the button and zipper on her jeans.

Giving Alex a lingering kiss, she tugged the jeans down and off her legs with no obstacles considering their shoes had already been discarded somewhere between the front door and Maggie’s bedroom.

Alex watched as Maggie licked her lips and gently ran her hands along the legs that Alex would always catch her staring at during some point of the day. Maggie moved to hover over her and trailed a hand down to the hem of her underwear.

“I sincerely hope you don’t think you’re getting into my pants without getting out of yours first,” Alex told her with a cheeky smile.

Maggie stopped and looked down at her, fighting off the urge to laugh. “Is that so?”

“Lose the pants, Sawyer,” Alex grinned.

Quickly, Maggie hopped off of her and yanked her jeans down her legs, letting them pool at her ankles. She stepped out of them and resumed her position over Alex. “Is that better, Danvers?” she mockingly asked.

Alex ran her fingers over the smooth skin of her now-exposed thighs and bit her lip. “Much.”

Leaning down, Maggie brought their lips together and pushed her tongue into Alex’s mouth. She could feel the eager response from Alex and moved her hand back to its place near her underwear. Her fingers snuck their way just underneath and when she didn’t receive a signal to stop, she moved her entire hand beneath the fabric.

She was instantly greeted with delicious heat and tentatively dragged a finger through the wetness, groaning in tandem with Alex.

“Fuck, you’re soaked,” she whispered against her lips.

“Maggie,” Alex whined. “Please.”

“Please what?”

"Fuck, just-please!”

"What do you want, Alex?” Maggie kept insisting. “Tell me what you want. Do you want my fingers inside you? Thrusting and stroking, bringing you pleasure you’ve never experienced before? Do you wanna come? You wanna come so hard and scream so loud that my neighbors will hate us in the morning? You gotta tell me what you want, baby, or I’m not gonna give it to you.”

“God, yes! All of that, please, Maggie!” Alex was willing to get down on her knees and just beg Maggie for something—anything!

“Please _what_ , Alex?” Maggie growled.

“Please just fuck me!” she all but shouted.

“That’s my girl,” Maggie said with a smirk as she practically ripped off Alex’s underwear and pushed one finger inside of her, taking in the sight of her girlfriend wrapped up in ecstasy. She thrust carefully a few times before adding a second finger, loving the way Alex was wrapped around her.

Alex was in heaven. There was no question about it. She must have died and gone to heaven because there was no way that it was humanly possible for her to experience this much pleasure caused by someone else. Maggie’s fingers were slowly pulling her apart at every seam. She was coming undone and it hadn’t even been five minutes since Maggie had first thrust inside her.

Tiny gasps and moans were continually emitted as the little restraint on her noise level she’d had, was quickly demolished and thrown out the window. And when Maggie pressed a thumb to her clit, skillfully rubbing and circling it like she’d been doing this to Alex for years, Alex broke apart.

Her orgasm came crashing down on her as wave after wave of ecstasy flooded her body. Her back arched at what seemed like an impossible angle and her head slammed back onto the pillows, tossing from side to side. Her entire body writhed on the bed while her inner muscles quaked and squeezed around Maggie’s fingers, which were still moving inside her.

It took a couple minutes for Alex to stop shaking and when she opened her eyes, she found Maggie staring down at her with a smug smirk set firmly on her face.

“You okay there, Danvers?”

Quite frankly, no, she wasn’t (but in the best of ways, of course). She didn’t think she could even move any of her muscles, but she wasn’t going to let her girlfriend’s ego know that.

“That was…amazing,” she told her.

“Yeah, it seemed like it.” Maggie shifted over and laid down next to Alex.

“Sorry I, uh, didn’t…last that long.” Alex said sheepishly.

Maggie chuckled. “It’s not a big deal, Alex. The first time you actually have _good_ sex instead of just the mediocre shit that most men give women can be overwhelming.”

“I guess we’ll just have to work on it then.”

Maggie crushed her mouth against Alex’s and wiped the cheeky smile right off the other woman’s face. “Don’t you worry, Danvers. We’ll get that stamina up in no time.” Rolling them over, she kissed her way down the flat plane of her stomach.

“Wait, what about you?” Alex asked in confusion.

"We can get to me later. Tonight’s about you,” Maggie told her unselfishly. “Now lay back and let me work my magic, babe.”

“We really need to do something about that ego of yours,” Alex laughed.

“When you have the hottest woman in all of National City in your bed, coming apart beneath your fingers, it’s hard not to be a little bit smug.

Alex went to respond, but was suddenly unable to as Maggie’s mouth found its destination. It was going to be a _long_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex returns the favor from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a request to add a second chapter, so here it is! Hope you guys have enjoyed this fic :)

Alex was woken up by the rays of sunlight streaming in through Maggie’s window. The curtains had never been closed and allowed the brightness of the new day shine into the room. She carefully stretched her limbs and winced as she felt an ache resonate throughout her entire body. But god, what a delicious and welcome ache it was!

Biting her lip, she thought back to the night before where Maggie had brought her to the pinnacle of pleasure and shoved her over the edge so very many times. She honestly hadn’t known just how many times a person could orgasm in one night, but last night had been an absolute revelation. The way Maggie had touched her, kissed her, licked her, _fucked_ her! She had played her body like Alex was a piano and Maggie the skilled pianist, wringing every last drop of pleasure from her until she’d been on the verge of passing out.

Feeling her body begin to hum with arousal at the mental replay of their late night activities, Alex sighed and looked over at the woman lying next to her. Maggie was sprawled on her stomach, arms wrapped tightly around a pillow as she slept peacefully, blissfully unaware that the new day was calling to them. Her mouth was slightly parted and Alex had to stifle a laugh at the small puddle of drool that was forming on the pillow case. Glancing down, she saw that the bed sheet only covered the lower half of her girlfriend’s body, putting her entire back on display.

Alex gently traced her fingertips over the exposed skin and heard Maggie sigh in contentment in her sleep. Acting on impulse, Alex carefully maneuvered herself to straddle Maggie’s ass and rested a hand on the bed on either side of her. Bending down, she started at the base of her spine and planted a soft kiss there before moving up, her lips never leaving Maggie’s skin.

Mouth dragging over her back with occasional stops for sensual kisses, Alex made her way up to her neck. She swept Maggie’s long hair to the side and began an assault of sorts with her lips, tongue, and teeth, hoping to wake her dead-to-the-world girlfriend.

Alex smiled when she felt Maggie shift underneath her and moan. “Didn’t you get enough last night, Danvers?” she asked, amusement coloring her tone.

"If I remember correctly,” Alex said, “it was _you_ that had your way with _me_ last night. I never got to return the favor.” She nipped at her earlobe, causing Maggie to turn over onto her back and peer up at her.

“You sure you’re ready for that? It’s one thing to receive, but it’s an entirely different thing to give.”

"Yes, I want it—I want _you_. I want to fuck you with my fingers and taste you on my tongue, just like you did to me last night. I want to see you writhe on this bed and scream my name. I want to do all that and more to you.” By the time she was finished, there was a light blush spreading across her face, but that was what she wanted and Alex wasn’t about to let some slight embarrassment at her own vulgar words get in the way of it.

Maggie’s brown eyes had darkened ever further with every word Alex had said. Swallowing down a lump in her throat, she said, “Well then, by all means.”

Alex bit her lip at the husky tone of her voice before leaning down to capture Maggie’s lips with her own. She felt a hand rest upon the back of her neck as her tongue delved just into the opening of the other woman’s mouth. After they’d separated in order to come up for air, Alex dove right back in, sucking on Maggie’s bottom lip while her hands wandered over her bare body.

As Alex gently ran her fingers over Maggie’s sides, the detective began to squirm as if trying to get away from her. Alex pulled back and grinned like the cat that just ate the canary. “Are you… _ticklish_ Detective Sawyer?” When she received no response other than a glare, she laughed. “Oh my god, I’m so saving that information for later.”

“Don’t you dare,” Maggie warned.

“Or else what, babe?” Alex teased, her mouth going back to work and setting fire to her girlfriend’s neck and breaking her concentration.

“I-I’ll…um…”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Moving lower, Alex immediately wrapped her lips around a straining nipple, silently hoping she was doing this right. Maggie could turn Alex into a bumbling mess while she licked and sucked at her chest and Alex was just praying that she was able to do _something_ good for her here. Apparently she had nothing to worry about.

She lifted her gaze and watched as Maggie opened her mouth, panting unevenly at her touch. Experimenting, Alex lightly bit down and patted herself on the back when the response she earned was an arched back and loud “Fuck!” that echoed through the room. Moving to the other breast, she showered it with the same attention she gave its twin—that was the only fair thing to do after all.

She swirled her tongue around the nipple one last time before descending Maggie’s body, her mouth leaving a trail of dark marks spaced very few inches or so. Ripping the bedsheet off of her to hang over the end of the bed, Alex placed a hand on each thigh and urged Maggie to spread her legs. Settling between them, her heart nearly stopped at the sight before her.

Maggie was wet. No wait, fuck that. She was _drenched_ , practically dripping on the sheets below them. She must have been staring a little too long because she was suddenly shaken from her thoughts by Maggie calling her name.

“Alex, hey, you don’t have to do this, you know. If you’re not ready then that’s fine; I’ll wait.”

Alex could’ve cried at the sincerity and concern in her voice. She also could’ve laughed at just how badly Maggie had misinterpreted her reason for her sudden stopping.

"No, no I want to do this! Believe me, I do,” she reassured her. “You’re just….I really got you that wet?”

The corner of Maggie’s mouth lifted in a crooked smile. “Yeah, baby. This is _all_ you.”

Well, fuck if that little piece of information didn’t arouse the fuck out of her….And absolutely make her want Maggie even more than she already did.

Looking back down at Maggie’s dripping center, she took a subtle deep breath and decided to do the complete opposite of what Alex Danvers usually does. She was done overthinking this and she was done doubting herself in this particular area of expertise. So what if she’d never slept with a girl until last night? So what if she’d only discovered her true sexuality just a few short months ago? So what if she’d never eaten out a girl? No more thinking. No more analyzing. She wanted to just dive right in, dammit.

So that’s exactly what she did.

Any hesitation was long gone and replaced with a new burst of confidence. Moving forward, Alex stuck out her tongue and ran it from entrance to clit in one firm stroke. It was easy to recall what Maggie had done to her the night before and she circled her clit with her tongue over and over again.

A guttural groan escaped Maggie’s lips as she nearly cried out in relief. Fucking Alex all night long with no orgasm for own self had left her wound up and frustrated—two things she hadn’t realized were pretty prevalent until just now.

Alex threw an arm over Maggie’s hips in order to keep them still and pinned to the mattress. Her mouth fastened over her clit and she gently sucked, her tongue continually lashing over the sensitive bud. Her eyes closed as Maggie’s taste flooded her senses. God she tasted amazing! Alex honestly believed that she could spend an entire day between her girlfriend’s legs and never get enough.

Maneuvering her free arm, Alex carefully pushed one finger inside Maggie and nearly fainted at the slick, velvet heat that surrounded her. It wasn’t long before she was adding another finger. Remembering something she’d found online—just because she’d never had sex with a woman before doesn’t mean she didn’t know how to google things—she experimentally curled her fingers a few times. She thought she’d never find what she was looking for when—

“Holy shit!” Maggie moaned, her hips up hard into the air.

Alex grinned. Found it. Focusing her attention on that one spot inside her, she continued to stroke over it with each thrust of her fingers. Within moments, she’d turned Maggie into an incoherent mess as she thrashed against the arm that was still trying to hold her down.

"Alex,” she whined.

“Beg me.”

“God, please just fucking make me come!” A litany of pleas and oh god’s erupted from Maggie’s mouth and Alex was ready to do as she asked.

"Say my name, Maggie,” she demanded, moving her tongue back to quickly flick over Maggie’s clit while her fingers curled inside her.

“Alex,” she moaned, one hand clawing at the sheets, the other tangling itself in Alex’s short hair. Her chest heaved as she gasped for air and sweat began to glisten as it formed a light sheen on her skin.

Sensing that Maggie was on the very edge of reaching her orgasm, Alex redoubled her efforts and said, “Now scream it.”

“Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” Her cries grew louder and she’d lost complete control of her body. Alex's new commanding and dominant side was turning her on beyond belief. She was writhing and thrashing, that final push to ecstasy just out of her reach until… “Alex!” Her voice carried and bounced off the walls and if she’d had any presence of mind at all, she might’ve been embarrassed that her neighbors probably heard and now probably hated her.

Alex watched Maggie coming undone before her and she didn’t think there was a more amazing sight in the whole world. Her legs shook and snapped shut around Alex’s ears while her hips tried to buck off the arm that had been holding her down the entire time. Her head was thrown back and a halo of hair had formed on the pillow below her as a light flush overtook her body.

She was _beautiful_.

After she’d slowly worked Maggie down from her high, Alex crawled up the length of her body and stared down at her.

“So I take it I was good then, yeah?” she asked, a smirk on her lips.

Maggie weakly laughed and shoved her to lay down next to her. “Look who’s got the ego now?” Though, she couldn’t really deny it. Alex hadn’t just been good, she’d absolutely blown Maggie’s mind. She honestly didn’t think she’d ever come that hard in her life. “You sure you’ve never had sex with a woman before? Because I gotta say: you’re either one hell of a natural or you’re lying to me.”

Alex chuckled and shook her head, letting Maggie drape herself over her so that she was cuddled into the other woman’s side. Wrapping an arm around Maggie’s shoulders, she said, “I may have become very close friends with Google in the last week or so.”

“Shit, woman, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Maggie said in amusement.

"So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I hadn’t really planned on leaving this bed for anything other than food and bathroom breaks,” Maggie told her.

"You know, I think you might be onto something, Sawyer.” Alex broke their embrace to tug the bedsheet up and over their bodies before quickly settling back down.

“I usually am, Danvers.” Maggie smiled and dropped a kiss onto Alex’s chest before wrapping arm tightly across her stomach and drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
